the abnormal six
by Phoenixbloom
Summary: six girls cheak out a forest witch has the site of murders and disappearences what will happen
1. Beatrice and maggy

Phoenix

Maggy

Beatrice

Lulu

Belle

Gem

" Ya' know about those rumors about the mansion in the forest, like how there's supposedly murderers lurking inside of it?" Maggy toyed with her hands, "Yeah?" Phoenix responded with a mix of excitement and curiosity. "Well we should check it out!" Maggy exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about this." Beatrice said, messing with the lining on her shirt.

"-But it could be fun!" Lulu yells, jumping up and down on one of the twin beds. "Whoa calm down Lulu." Belle said, pulling her rather close; then continuing, "And while it sounds fun it'd still be dangerous."

"Fun but dangerous, but fun, but dangerous-screw it fun!" Phoenix argues with herself while spinning in an office chair."I don't know guys-This could go terribly wrong…" Gem trails off. "Oh come on, Gem it'll be fine; it's only a few murders and disappearances!" Maggy argued back at Gem. Beatrice facepalmed, " That's the reason we shouldn't be going into that forest." She rubbed her face. "But fun!" Lulu and Phoenix shout together, they look at each other then look away. " But nothin'. The forest is nothing but danger." Beatrice argued with venom lacing her voice. "Oh come on, It'll be fine; we won't get chopped into little pieces with a weapon, we won't have time to seen by unknown stranger then sold on the black market, we'll be fine!" Maggy said; rambling. " That's oddly specific, Maggy." Gem looked at Maggy with a confused haze. "Hey! I said, we won't see the weapon." Maggy says defensively, crossing her arms into an 'X'. Beatrice flicked her in the forehead. " That's not what she said, Libtard."

"Ooo, guys If we do go we should go at night!" Lulu says, excitedly bouncing on the bed. Belle was still holding on, and was bouncing with her. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" Phoenix said still spinning in the chair. Beatrice grabs the back of the spinning chair, sending Phoenix flying out of it. "Hey! Why'd you do that!" Phoenix shouts, getting back in the chair. " You guys aren't thinking straight; Seriously. What kind of retard goes into a forest, allegedly lurking with killers, and thinks it's fun? There's a good chance we'll die in that forest!" Maggy shoots up, "Hey, I said we WON'T get chopped into tiny pieces and sold on the black market for $20 per one of us to a psycho named Craig." Beatrice made a confused glare, " Okay, What the H. Maggy, shut the 'EF' up."

~Timeskip by- Author Midget Pigeon~

" I can't believe you roped me into this." Beatrice crossed her arms as they walked into the dark forest, giving off an freakish vibe throughout the group. Lulu and Phoenix trotted in front of the group, giggling and discussing chances of meeting a murderer. Gem was shaking in the back with Beatrice.

" D-do you think we'll die out here?" Gem stuttered between her words, hoping for a reply. " Unfortunately, yes. The odds are unsurprisingly high in this forest." Beatrice spoke the cold hard truth. " Why did you agree to this? You know this is dangerous." Gem questioned the brunette female. " I had to. I can't just let you morons go off on your own." She stated. Her face switched it's expressions from pained to poker-face. " A-are you okay?" Gem read her body language. " Yes, Just a little-Gah- In pained." Blood dripped out of the side of her mouth. Gem gasped in horror, alerting Maggy. " What- Did she get stabbed by Jeff?" Gem sighed in annoyance, before continuing, " I-I don't know what happened-!" Something slapped her in the face. A wing sprouted out of the right side of her back, and slapped Gem in the face. Another wing sprouted from the otherside. Her hands hardened and claws replaced her nails. She groaned in pain, raising her head and her eyes went fully black. " Beatr-" A screech of pain echoed through the forest; and cut off Gem.

Phoenix took notice and ran to her, "Beatrice?!" She shouted/questioned. Beatrice

raised a hand up, reaching out for a hand, only to snag ahold of Maggy's hoodie sleeve and rip shreds into it. She let out an inhuman growl, hissing and retracting her hand."Guys what's happening!?" Phoenix asked, "I-I'm not sure.." Lulu stuttered

"Beatrice?" Belle questioned. "Maybe it was…..the Illuminati!" Maggy said, earning a look from everyone except Beatrice, who was writhing in pain. "What?" Maggy asked, "They'd do this; I asked last meeting!?" Beatrice clawed at Maggy's back, tearing through the material. Beatrice screeched and became full bird. It roared in pain, revealing a large jaw of serrated teeth. Instead of attacking, it took off with a jump and disappeared into the forest. "Oh no, Beatrice!" Phoenix and Lulu yelled, "What are we going to do!" Gem panicked, "I don't know!" Lulu squawked.

~ With Beatrice ~

Beatrice flapped her wings, slamming into a tree a few times, and getting a few stings from some stinging nettles. She landed near the edge of the forest, and lurked to the sidewalk. A young thirteen year old boy was walking just a little too close to the forest walls.Beatrice slowly reached out a tallon, craning the claws out in a slow and creepy fashion. She grabbed him by his neck and threw him into a tree. His head was impaled by a branch, and he was confirmed dead. She began to rip open his flesh, tearing a hole through the flesh that covered the stomach. She ripped his heart and kidneys out, and ate them with greed. She stuck her beak in the sockets of his eyes and ripped his eyeballs out.

~ with the others~

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do!" Lulu screamed. "I don't know" Phoenix said. "Guys to recap, our friend just turned into a giant bird and flew away. Was I the only one to see that or did it actually happen?" Gem asked, "Oh,it happened." Belle said. "So wait, I'm not crazy?" Maggy asked, "Um we're all a little crazy Maggy" Phoenix said.

A screech filled the air, and the strong smell of blood. Beatrice landed and stepped forward, standing toe-to-toe with Phoenix.The feathers began to fall and she returned to normal. "Beatrice, are you alright?" Phoenix asked, " I just killed somebody." She looks petrified. "Oooo yay death!" Maggy said, " This isn't a joke. I just killed somebody and ate their kidneys." Beatrice shook. "Well why'd you do that?" Lulu asked. " I wasn't in control of my actions." Beatrice responded, returning to an emotionless expression.

"Oh, I see." Lulu said, hugging her. "Oooo I wanna kill someone!" Maggy said, pulling a knife from nowhere and running off; as she leaves they see her eyes turn to slits. Beatrice stared at the midnight sky, " Why god."

"I'm going after her." Phoenix said running off in her direction.


	2. lulu and Beatrice

Phoenix ran through the woods following Maggy's psychotic laughter; when she finally caught up, she saw her friend stabbing a guy to death on the forest floor; her eyes in slits. "Maggy?" She questioned wearly. After saying that, Maggys eyes returned to normal. "Wha-what happened?" She asked, uncertain; she then took note of the guy on the ground, who was long gone.

"Oh cool I killed 'em, didn't I?" Maggy was unfazed. "Y-yeah you did." Phoenix stammered with a mix of worry and uncertainty. "Well that's cool!" Maggy said, rather happy with herself. "We otta' get back to the others." Phoenix stated. "Yep, let's go." Maggy said, like nothing happened.

When they got back; the others began to question…..which were immediately cut off by Maggy; who just said,"I killed a guy! It was fun!" The others were in shock- minus Beatrice and Phoenix. "Wait, wait, wait. What!" Gem screeched, "Why is everyone murdering people today! What, is this the Purge?!" She continued her rant,. "Yeah I'd like to know that too." Belle joined the rant. Lulu was just silent, looking slightly high. Maggy just smiled like an idiot.

Lulu was completely zoned at this point, pupils dialated to the max, staring at a stick. Beatrice raised a brow, " Lulu, you okay?" Lulu fell over, and an ear popped out of her head. "Lulu?" Phoenix asked wearily. She remained unmoving, looking zoned on her side. Another ear popped out. She began to make random noises, " Uhvuvuvuvu~" Beatrice just stared at her. " Lulu, what are you-" A tail popped out. She stumbled to her feet, falling over once before finally managing to get on her feet. As she stumbled around, she bumped into a few trees.

Fur puffed out of certain parts of her body, and soon she was covered in hair. She soon became full cat. Instead of running off, she started chasing Beatrice. Thankfully, Beatrice isn't slow. Even then, Lulu managed to pounce on Beatrice and pin her between her paws.

" God- Why?" She yelled, Pushing Lulu's paws, trying to escape. The cat remained strong, holding her down with all its might. Beatrice then noticed a moderate sized rock that might get the cat off of her. She grabbed the rock, and threw it at the cat. Unfortunately, she failed to stir the cat off. Instead, it made her angry. The cat hissed, pulling out her claws and pulling them up to prepare a vital swing. But Belle took the blow.

Belle stood between Lulu and Beatrice, Taking the full blow, and earning a scar. Surprisingly, it wasn't bleeding. Her eyes were now noticeably red, and fangs were now out and flaring to life. She hissed at the cat, who scattered backwards and held it's head down in guilt. Lulu deformed, and held her head down in shame.

" I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been here." She had tears streaming down her face. She took off into the woods."Lulu!" Belle called, running after her friend.


	3. gem and phoenix

Beatrice rolled her eyes, chuckling. " Those two are made for eachother; It's like an LGBTQ 'Power Couple'." Phoenix butted in "Yeah, but what about you and Gem?" She wiggled her eyebrows." Oh, Come on. That's bull. The last relationship I had, I got cheated on. I'm not even willing to get into another relationship."

"Oh okay well-" Phoenix was cut off by Maggy whom they almost forgot was there, "um guys gems over there." She says as she points to theto a light pink Gem. Beatrice raised a brow, " You okay G'?" Gem nervously fiddled with her fingers. "U-um yeah" Gem stuttered a response. Beatrice shook her head, continuing on into the wilderness.

The sun had began to rise, sending hues of orange and pink into the purple sky. As this happened, Belle and Lulu returned; Belle holding Lulu close practically snuggling her "Hey girls~" Belle said. Beatrice snorted, whipping out a camera and taking a picture in a matter of seconds. " Come on, guys. We should get moving." Just then Gem froze, "Guys, I feel weird... " Gem said, as ears and a tail appeared; along with fangs. "Guys, what just happened?" Just as she said that, she blanked out ran off; finding an unfortunate hiker and killing him. Beatrice remained emotionless. " WeLp, ThAt HaPpEnEd." She said in a mocking voice. "I'ma go find her. " Phoenix says; running and without realizing it, flying. Which Beatrice sees.

"Well, EF. We're all insane." Beatrice chuckled and rubbed her temple. As Phoenix flew , she found Gem finishing off a hiker and another hiker getting ready to attack so she; without knowing how summon fire; burnt him. She strangely enough enjoyed watching him die. Phoenix landed beside Gem, and watched her return to normal. " What happened?" Phoenix smiled, " You killed a guy! I did too." Gem held a mortified expression.

" Anyway~ Let's get back to the girls." Phoenix grabbed Gems arm and blasted off in the direction of the group; and slamming into Beatrice. " AH- God Mother-" Beatrice shoved Phoenix off of her and leapt to her feet."Hey girls, I discovered something~"She said with an evil grin.

Phoenix shot fire from her hand, missing a tree by a few inches. Thankfully, the tree didn't catch fire. Beatrice's face turned into a regretful scowl, " Guy's, where are we?" As she spoke, Phoenix was playing around with her magic and had discovered a few things. "Hey girls, look at this,"she used a shadow to lift up Maggy; who was having fun being lifted up; then Phe' set her down, then made a ray of light which she made disappear, then a water ball; which she messed with then it disappeared, she then changed the landscape put it back to normal, and shapeshifted into Beatrice and copied her pose

" Listen here, you piece of crap. WHERE ARE WE!" Beatrice flailed her hands, grabbing strands of hair and pulling them." Oh God- Not right now-" Her breathing began to increase. Tears began to facade down her face. " We're all gonna die- Just because you all wouldn't listen to me!" Beatrice pulled another strand of hair. "Relax Bea' I can just fly up and look for the house!" But before she could do that; three boys around their age appeared

"A-are y-you g-uys l-l-lost? " One of boys; the shortest of the three asked, "Yeah but we go-" Phe got cut off, "Well that's too bad..."The tallest of them said, "Remember, Masky we can't kill them; Slendy wants us to bring them to him. " The boy with a yellow hoodie and a black mask said, "I know Hoodie, I just wanted them to be scared, to see how tough they really are if they're just a bunch of little girls" Beatrice leapt up from her panic, " God Fu- One more person calls me little and I'mma stab a guy." She rubbed her knuckles. "Didn't you already kill someone Bea'? Heck we all did,and I wouldn't mind doing i-it a-again" She pulled a hatchet from somewhere; twitching and stuttering like the boy in the grey and blue hoodie.

A shadow made it's way over to Beatrice, with it's blade up and ready to send it into Beatrice. Beatrice froze, swiftly turning and shouting, " SATAN!" and sending an uppercut to his jaw. "Oooo, ooo, my turn!" Phe and Maggy yelled, and soon all six we're paying no attention to the three proxies and all attacking the guy who tried to kill Beatrice,"Really, Jimmy!, you're getting beat by girls!" Jeff shouted ….Jimmy couldn't respond. Eventually Phoenix was using her air magic to hold him in the air, as well as all four other strangers by one leg to interrogate them.

" Aight', Me first, ' Jimmy', What the EF. you should know never to attack from behind. People expect that! Go from the side." Beatrice wiped her bloody knuckles. "Jimmy, look at this pathetic situation; we're in our victims, who are all girls, have us caught and are now telling us how to murder people swiftly!" Jeff shouted "G-guys S-S-Slen-slenders going t-to -b-be m-mad" Toby stuttered, "Shut up Toby, maybe it'll show how good they are; if anything he'll be mad Jeff and Jimmy, and leave us alone" Masky said.


	4. the slender mansion

"O-ok-kay, okay, okay, so, who, so, we know y'alls names now. But who's this 'Slender' guy?" Phoenix asked as she stuttered and ticked, "Huh well that's new.." She said referring to the stuttering and ticking. "But answer my question!" One of the males shouted, " We'll tell once you put us down and we get to the mansion!" Phoenix squinted, "hmm how can I trust you?" Phoenix pretended to drop them from high up scaring them for a second before catching them. " GAH! Woman-" Jimmy screeched, flailing his legs. Jeff let out a girly shriek and the proxies said something similar to Jimmy, "So prove to me I can trust you." Phoenix said in an intimidating voice.

" Let em' go, Phe. We won't get many answers like this." Beatrice tapped her chin, her finger becoming a talon. " Okay Bea'." Phoenix lowered them to where it won't hurt them to fall. then drop them;landing in pile on the ground, she then summoned fireballs in her hands; then looked at them. Beatrice brought a talon under Jimmy's chin. " Phe, Work on them, I'll work on this prick."

"So boys~ I want you answer me honestly, okay~ ?" She put a flaming dagger in one hand and took all their weapons before pulling out a hatchet. " You can't kill us." One of them snarkily replied. "But I can wound you, and I know it take a few days to heal, now won't it?" Phoenix flashed a wicked smile, lowering the dagger down to one of their necks, " Now, tell me what you know."

" Alright you prude, Who's Slender?" She pressed the talon on the edge of his skin. "You can't kill me~"Beatrice chuckled, " Oh no, I don't want to kill you, or rather, I don't need to. But, I still can-" She pressed on his chin with the claw, drawing blood, " But I can hurt you." Right behind them all four of the other girls were transformed and all had their own minds now; Belle was a vampire, Lulu was a werecat, Gem was a werewolf, and Maggy a psycho; who was also playing with Jimmy and Jeff's knives. "MY KNIFE!" Jimmy and Jeff yelled together.

" Shut up." Beatrice slapped Jimmy across the face and left a mark on his cheek. Over with Phoenix; each of the boys now have a burn and a cut. Then static fills the air; Gem and Lulu fall covering their sensitive ears. Beatrice took bird form and let out a shrill screech, batting at nothing. Phoenix took flight and lifted all five boys up their legs again and summoned all the elements in her power. Maggy grabbed her weapon and Belle stood guard over the fallen wereanimals. He appeared; a tall slender faceless man in tuxedo with long black tentacles behind him; he spoke through their heads, "Children, let them go."

Beatrice struggled to her feet, shakily standing up and facing Slenderman. Phoenix manges to lift the tall being by one leg in hopes to trap him, but he teleports down, "Who are you and what do you want!" Phoenix shouts, "Child, let my proxies and the other creepypastas go, and I shall tell you what you wish to know." Phoenix reluctantly released the creepypastas and proxies on the ground, some landing on their faces. "We're keeping their weapons for our safety and leverage, as those two seem to care an awful lot about their knives." Phoenix said gesturing to Jimmy and Jeff."Fair enough, child."

Beatrice hissed at Jimmy, shoving his face into the dirt with her bird foot. "Now, children. I am Slenderman. I wish for you six to join me at the Slender mansion. I had just sent my three proxies, but it appears those two;Jimmy and Jeff, followed." If Slenderman had eyes, they would be glaring holes into Jeff and Jimmy.

"I don't know,what do you girls say?" Phoenix looked at her friends; Gem and Lulu were now standing again. "Well that would solve it" Gem mumbled, but they all heard. Beatrice looked a Jimmy, then at Phoenix. " Sure." "Well Beatrice, was the forest all that bad!?"\

" I suffered a panic attack and you all just watched. What do you think you twink?" Beatrice argued. "But we got cool powers and we're now join a cool household if murders!"Phoenix argued. " Most of us were in pain when we discovered our powers! And i'm clearly gonna have problems with this prick!" She gestured to Jimmy. "Well me and Jane hate each other but we can still manage to live in the same house." Jeff butted in. Beatrice gave a look that could kill, " Shut up Jeff, this isn't your call." Beatrice butted back. "We already agreed to live there, plus we don't have a choice now, as I may have forgotten to mention that were being evicted and we have to move tomorrow. " Gem said.

Beatrice balled her fists, turning them into talons and covering her face. " This is too much!" She grabbed her arm and ripped her talons through the skin. " Whoa whoa whoa, Beatrice calm down, it's all figured out okay." Beatrice began to shake, " I Ca-Can'- " Her breathing became heavy and her shoulders tightened." G-god- st-op being so w-weak." She clenched her arm, ripping open more flesh. Slenderman grabbed her and the others teleporting them to the mansion and putting Beatrice in EJ's infirmary.

" C-can't- Br-ea-" She inhaled as much as her clogged throat would let her take in, before collapsing.


	5. attisum speactrum disorder

Beatrice awoke to silence, in a strange room. The room had medical supplies, but a lot of blood. There was a man standing next to her; he had a blue mask on with no eyes and black goop coming from where eyes should be, he was also wearing a black-ish blue hoodie and dark wash jeans along black converse. "You're awake.." He said.

" Who are you?" Beatrice defensively covered her neck. "My name is Eyeless Jack but you can call me EJ." He said, with almost no emotion in his voice. " Beatrice." Beatrice returned the greeting with the same tone. "You know, your wounds are healed; so you can go when you want. Your 'girlfriend' and your other friends are worried." Beatrice snorted. " Girlfriend? Oh no, I'm as single as the last can of pringles in the store. I'm guessing Phoenix told you that?" Beatrice rolled her eyes jokingly. "No, Maggy did." Beatrice raised her brows, " Ah, I see. I'll have to deal with that." Beatrice popped her knuckles. "You may wish to know; that she has also told others you met in the forest."

" Ah, more reasons why I want to die. Pleasant." Beatrice stood up. " Now, If you'll excuse me-" She proceeded to shatter a window and jump out of it. "OH BEATRICE!!" Maggy screamed running towards her. Beatrice moved out of the way, letting her run into a wall. "Well that happened," Maggy said, "So why'd you do that?" Beatrice grabbed her by the arm." Eyeless tells me you told a white lie~ Am I correct?" Beatrice twisted it slightly. "Okay, so ya mean EJ and that the thing about white lies, they don't hurt anyone or really matter." She retorted

" Oh, but they do. They fester inside of us all, Maggy." Her eye twitched."Look, I'm sorry okay. Plus it's not true so yeah, all we gotta do is tell em. Okay Momatrice." Beatrice twisted her arm completely. " Say that ever again, to anyone, and i'll end your life where you stand." Maggy flinched, "Okay, okay, okay."

" Now that that's done, I want you to tell them all that you lied. I'm going to go kill someone and eat their liver or some crap." Beatrice hissed. "Okay." But before Beatrice could take off, she heard Gem yell, "BEATRICE, MAGGY, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Beatrice groaned in annoyance, " Whaaat.." Gem scowled. "What's this about me and Beatrice dating!" It's obvious Gem's ready to kill. " Ask Maggy, she's the one who started it." "Oh~ really 'cause Jimmy Casket has told me that YOU started it WITH Maggy!" Beatrice hissed, " He's retarded, don't listen to him. Seriously though, I'm not one to start rumors anyway."

"I believe you. Now I'm going to kill before I kill Maggy." Beatrice snorted, " Same." She took off in half-bird form. "Bye~"

"Oh Bridatrice~" Jimmy called, " God- What?!" Beatrice spat out. "I wanted to know a little something~" Beatrice growled, " What!" Jimmy smirked, "You know there's a curfew, right~" Beatrice rolled her eyes, " And?" Jimmy's smirk grew wider. " And we can't go killing after six am; it's seven right now, so little bridy; you and your puppy will be breaking curfew if you leave~" as he said; he was whispering in her ear.

" And you think I care?" Beatrice spat at him. "Oh ho little Birdy; you should, you don't want to be in trouble with Slendy~" Beatrice rolled her eyes. " That's fine with me, I've already lived longer than expected."

"Oh geez He won't kill you, he cares about us too much, for that let's just say me Jeff have been in trouble with him to many times to count but you may be banned from killing for a while if you wanna get your anger out there's a training room, go down to the basement and through the door on the right~" Beatrice didn't trust him. " I'm just gonna go kill a deer or something." I'd believe him if I were you. " Masky said approaching them.

" Not enough time-" Her voice changed dramatically. " Must Feed." She began to hiss; holding her head in pain as her mouth spouted Latin words. "EJ has organs and stuff in his room. " Masky said. The voice spoke, " Silence. Fresh Blood is required to cleanse the bloodlust of the Maneater." Beatrice cradled her head. "Calm down children. Let them go this time." Slenderman said. She formed into a full bird and took off.

She screeched in pain as she landed not too far off from an unsuspecting hiker. " Kill him." The voice spoke to her in her head. She had no control of her actions as grabbed the man by his neck and began to choke him to death. She threw him into a tree and smashed his head in. She hissed as she ripped through a layer of skin with her talon. She pulled out his kidneys with her beak and ripped his heart out. She then did the same with his eyeballs, then ate what she had taken.

Meanwhile back at mansion Phoenix was talking to Toby. "D-do y-yo-you l-li-like w-w-waffles?"Toby asked "y-yeah why?" Phoenix stuttered. "Good t-then w-we won-won't have a pr-problem."

"GIVE US BACK OUR KNIVES!" Jimmy and Jeff shouted chasing Maggy "NEVER MWAHAHA!" Maggy laughed, Teasingly holding up their knives."BUT YOU HAVE YOUR OWN! " Masky sighed "I'm living with idiots." Beatrice once again shattered a window. However this time, she was covered in blood. " I got shot! HAHA!"

"Oh I can't wait to go killing tonight;Toby you're coming with me!" She ticked as she said this, "Okay!" Beatrice asked, " Anyone got any pliers?" "Here. " Ej said as he tossed some to her. " Why thank you," She proceeded to grab the pliers and twist the bullet out of her stomach." That's two bullet scars in my life now."

"Aww poor birdy got shot~" he purred in her as he wrapped himself around her. " Not my first bullet wound. Also get off me." Beatrice shoved him back gently. "Aww okay but remember; every bird needs a mate~" Beatrice paused, " Uh..WAIT NO!" She covered her face. "Aww is my little Birdy getting flustered~" Beatrice's face turned red, " Shut up- You- Fu- Pipecleaner!" "Aww Birdy, what kind of insult is that ~" He quickly kissed her cheek. She froze.

" I'm gonna- Go-" Beatrice pushed her hair in front of her face. "Oh hey Birdy; just thought I'd let you know Slendy gave you girls roommate's for the first little while, and you're mine~" Beatrice paused, then proceeded to jump out another window. She sprinted into the woods and began to curl up behind a tree.

Jimmy followed her and found her. "Hey." No teasing in his voice just normal. " CrAp-" Beatrice tried to stand up and fell over. "Look, I'm sorry I went a little to far, most newbies don't react like you did; granted I did say different things, and ugh..words aren't my strong point." Beatrice shook her head," Nah, don't worry about it. I've been flirted with before, but just- not sense the day I got cheated on, so- It's not-" She put a hand on her face. " Just- Please don't force it on me. I've tried so hard to forget it. That brought it back." Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He pulled her close to him; hugging and holding her. " It's fine." She patted his back, lightly pushing him off of her. " Let's just pretend that never happened and get on with our lives."

"Aww but I liked holding you~"he said in his normal tone. Beatrice turned her head, shaking it before smiling just slightly. " Let's just get back to the mansion." He smirked, "Fine but first.." He pulled out a pretty white flower, "Here!" He had a childish grin on his face. "Thanks. Jimmy."


	6. roommates

It was midnight, and the girls had now all been told their roommates; Gem was with EJ, Lulu was with Clockwork, Belle was with Jane, Maggy was with Jeff, Phoenix was with Ticci Toby. And of course, Beatrice was with Jimmy Casket.

"H-hey.." Phoenix said, as she ticked. "O-oh h-hi!" Toby said, stuttering and ticking while munching on waffle. He continues, "-So y-you h-have t-t-tourettes t-too?" Phoenix nodded, "Yeah it only shows sometimes though, a-and only started once I got my magic, as well as the fact that I now have CIPA." Phoenix rubbed her arm. "Oh I s-see" Toby replied. Phoenix then took notice of the waffles on the plate next to Toby, "Yeah, these are mine now." She said, taking the plate and beginning to eat one. "Hey! Those are mine!" Toby wined grabbing his hatchets. Phoenix lifted him into the air with her magic. " You never come between me and my food. Especially if it's waffles, cheesecake, chocolate or coffee." This scares Toby; so bad as to actually give up on getting his waffles back.

The door bursts open, revealing Beatrice, in an apron with mittens on. " Yo' Belgium Waffles. Homemade from the cooker." She wiped some flour off of her shirt. "MINE!" They both yelled in unison, "H-how about w-we s-sh-share?" Toby asked; Phoenix nodded and both sat on one of the beds, sharing waffles

Beatrice walked towards her arranged room, opening the worn door. Inside was Jimmy sitting on king sized bed, playing the knife game. " The Gods are frowning upon me." Beatrice squeaked. "We're psychopathic murders, did ya think they looked at us and thought, 'Oh yeah they're little angels~" He said in is normal tone. " No one asked you, Puffball." Beatrice glared, walking to the opposite side of the bed and facing the opposite direction of Jimmy.

"If I'm a Puffball, then I'm supposedly super cuddleable, wanna test that~?" He said walking to her and wrapping around her whilst stroking her hair. " N-nien!" Beatrice proceeded to leap off of the bed. Jimmy held her down with a strong grip, "Aww, why does little Birdy have to be so mean~?" He then remembers what she had said, and let go; losing his flirty tone he said, "Oh- sorry!" Beatrice patted his head, "It's fine." He blushed a bit hardly noticeable but Beatrice sees it. "I'm really sorry- I forgot about what you had said."

" It's fine. I heard a documentary on you. They said you had bad memory." Jimmy huffed. "It's true, my memory had never been the best; but after ...what happened, it just got worse." Beatrice raise a brow, " I'll have to take a look at that later." She looked at her phone. " 12:34 AM. We should probably head to bed." Beatrice grabbed a bottle of pills from her bag.

"I should warn you, I cuddle the closest thing to me in my sleep." Beatrice paused, before swallowing a sleeping pill. " O-oh." Jimmy blushed, "S-sorry but it's thing I can't control." Beatrice grabbed her shirt and pulled it up, revealing a tank top. Her shoulders were bruised, and her neck had a red line running around it. "Beatrice, what happened to you?" He asked, worry in his voice." I-it's nothing important. Those have been there for a while." She rubbed her shoulder. "No, I want to know; who or what did this to you?" He asked again, his voice more serious than she had ever heard before. " I've got some bad history with my Ex, okay. That's all."

"I'm going on a kill, I'll be back soon." He said grabbing his knife and going out the window.

~ Timeskip by-Pidgets~

When Jimmy got back in the bed by Beatrice, he collapsed into a deep sleep, and soon wrapped his arms around her.

Beatrice wakes up to a soothing presence behind her. She could feel body heat and the feeling of arms embracing her. " Huhuhuh-" She turned red, placing her hand over his arm and tugging lightly on his arm. She noticed it was ineffective, so she tried to slide out of his arms. She whispered, " Please, please let me go." During his sleep he muttered, "I love you~" Beatrice turned into a tomato and practically melted for a second. " U-uh Let me go- J-jimmy."Beatrice pushed him slightly, Jimmy held her closer, snuggling her. She made an inaudible noise, shoving herself out of his arms. This woke Jimmy up. "Huh- what's going on?" He looked- cute, half-asleep, bed headed, and disoriented. Beatrice lifted herself up from the floor, and her entire body shook. " Eh-" She looked away. "Bea- are you okay? How'd ya get on the floor?" He asked still half asleep. " I-i fell off the bed." Jimmy squinted at her. "I know that whole story; what happened?" He asked starting to wake up some more. " Nothing happened, I just fell of the bed." Beatrice blushed slightly. " Look- I'm gonna go make breakfast." Jimmy facepalmed realizing what happened. Then smirked getting an evil idea. " W-what's with that face?" Beatrice shook a little. "No need to make breakfast; Slendy always makes it, he normally is done by 8:00. It's only 7:00 so we have a while, so how about you come sit over here with me and we'll get to know each other after all, we're roommates~" Beatrice slowly walked to the other side of the bed. " Oookaay?"

"Sooo when's your birthday?" He asked, rubbing her back. "Uh- August 16." She shifted forward. "Alright, you can ask me a question now." Beatrice paused, " Do you have a preference on the flavor of cake?" Beatrice tapped the bed. "Blood, if not that red velvet." He answered, "Okay now, what are your opinions on everyone here~?" He smirked as he asked the question.

" Everyone's pretty alright. They're doing what they can." Beatrice didn't even stutter. " No, no, I meant personal like each individual one ~". Beatrice rubbed her temple. " I haven't met everyone yet. I only know a few." Beatrice looked up at Jimmy. "Then just tell me this~" He smirked as he continues, "What do you think of me~?" He asked in her ear. " U-uh you-your nice and all- I don't get what you mean.." Beatrice looked at her hands. "I mean, like this; I'll tell you what I think if you; your nice and amazing but, can still be scary and murderous when necessary and I love you with all my heart." Beatrice looked to see if he was teasing or joking he was dead serious. " You sure about that? Why me- what about- Maybe-" Beatrice rambled on. Jimmy cut her off, "I love you, I'm certain I love you."

" Are you seriously sure? Is this a-" Jimmy cupped her cheeks, pulled her forward; roughly slamming his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly, " Yes, I'm sure."


End file.
